Harmonía
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Colección de Drabbles Harmony escritos para el Harrython. 6.- Olvidar lo que hay tras la puerta; Y por un momento es casi como estar en Hogwarts. Reviews
1. Razones

**Harmonía **

**Razones**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_Ya no tienes nada porque luchar _

A veces aquel pensamiento lo asaltaba en el peor de los momentos, mientras estaba en medio de la nada, sentado junto a Hermione, mascando algunas raíces y algunos hongos que han recogido aquella mañana y con los que su amiga ha cocinado.

El pensamiento se ha filtrado en su cerebro y aparece días si y noches también cuando él piensa que ya le ha dejado fuera de su mente. Ron se ha ido, y Harry se siente más perdido que nunca, se siento demasiado joven para la carga que Dumbledore le ha dejado, en esos instantes cuando rememora lo que ha sido su vida – y curiosamente solo recuerda las perdidas- no puede evitar bajar la cabeza y desear por unos segundos haber caído con sus padres.

Pero entonces Hermione se sienta junto a él y le aprieta levemente la mano, no le sonríe pero está ahí y de pronto Harry recuerda que si le quedan cosas por las que luchar, y aprieta de vuelta la mano de la joven en agradecimiento, por recordarle que cada uno de sus latidos es un homenaje a los que han caído para que él continué.

Ya que mientras su corazón siga latiendo ni sus padres, ni Sirius, ni Cedric o Dumbledore, habrán muerto en vano, porque él se encarga de que sean recordados. Ya quee nadie nos deja realmente mientras lo sigamos recordando y Harry no va a dejarlos morir, ni a ellos, ni las personas que lo quieren y lo hacen sentir amado, a pesar de todo.

Como Hermione

_Sí, definitivamente tiene mucho porque seguir luchando_


	2. Algunas cosas nunca cambian

**Harmonía**

**Algunas cosas nunca cambian**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Si Hermione se sorprendió de ver a Harry asomar la cabeza en su despacho el viernes a la hora del almuerzo, no lo demostró; Si se mostró ligeramente asombrada cuando este le pido que lo acompañara a almorzar. Pero no hizo preguntas y se limitó a dejarse guiar por su mejor amigo.

No se sorprendió que entraran a un lugar muggle, Harry nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a la fama y generalmente en el mundo muggle gozaba de completo anonimato, Hermione dejo que Harry ordenara, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él parecía poner atención en todo el local menos en ella, decidió que era momento de hablar.

— Estás preocupado ante la idea de no ser un buen padre— le dijo ella

Harry parpadeo sorprendido, no solo porque ella adivinara sus pensamientos, sino por la manera en que lo había dicho, como si hubiera estado esperando toda la semana que él se lo dijera, termino lanzando un suspiro con resignación y clavando la mirada en la de su amiga.

Porque Hermione siempre había demostrado que podía leerle la mente y que sabía lo que estaba pasando, incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta de eso, así que simplemente asintió en silencio

— No tienes porque, serás un gran padre Harry.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto él

¿Cómo podía estar tan segura que iba a ser un buen padre? ¿Cómo podría serlo cuando durante años la única figura paterna que conoció fue la de su tío?

— Porque te conozco — dijo ella sonriéndole y tomando su mano por sobre la mesa dándole un apretón cariñoso

— Pero...

— ¿Dime Harry, quieres a tu hijo? — interrumpió ella

— Más de lo que nunca pensé querer — contesto él, desde el primer momento que se enteró de su existencia.

— Entonces todo estará bien, nadie tiene un manual para ser padres Harry, todos debemos aprender sobre la marcha, pero lo primero es amar a la familia y a los hijos y tú lo haces — le sonrió

— ¿Estas segura que todo estará bien?

— James será un niño rodeado de amor, y tú serás un gran padre, confía en mi ojo interior — dijo ella sonriendo

Él no puede evitar reír con ella, como tampoco puede evitar creerle, después de todo hay cosas que no cambian con los años y el que Hermione Granger tenga siempre la razón es una de ellas.


	3. Bailarines en Brodway

**Harmonía**

**Bailarines en Brodway**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

La verdad era que estaba agradecido con Hermione por aceptar ayudarlo para darle aquella sorpresa a Ginny, sobre todo luego de que Ron sugiriera encantar sus zapatos para que fuera capaz de bailar sin pisar a Ginny.

Harry recordaba claramente la película sobre los zapatos encantados que hacían bailar a los desdichados hasta la muerte, y se había negado rotundamente a utilizar magia para realizar una actividad que incluso los niños eran capaces de hacer y técnicamente desde el nacimiento.

Pero cuando Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor por décima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, Harry estaba más que convencido que lo suyo por mucho que lo intente jamás será el baile.

— Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos — dice con abatimiento

— ¿No iras a darte por vencido? — le pregunta la castaña mirándolo a los ojos

— Creo que es obvio que lo mío no es el baile — responde él

Hermione no puede evitar reír

— Voldemort debió retarte a un duelo de baile y no a uno de magia — le dice ella, y él sonríe al darse cuenta que al decir el nombre del mago tenebroso no le ha temblado la voz

— Definitivamente, si hubiera sido más inteligente ahora seguiría siendo el terror del mundo mágico.

— O seria la sensación de Brodway.

Harry no puede evitar reír ante la imagen mental que las palabras de su amiga han traído a su mente

— ¿Ahora de verdad el gran Harry Potter, piensa darse por vencido? — pregunta ella

— Supongo que Brodway siempre necesita bailarines — contesta él tomando de la cintura a la castaña

Ella no puede evitar reír un momento, antes que Harry vuelva a darle un pisotón.


	4. Lord Potter

**Harmonía**

**Lord Potter**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Corría, había perdido la varita y ahora lo único que le quedaba era correr, correr con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que los músculos dolieran, y ella tenía que seguir corriendo, buscar un lugar seguro e intentar contactar con los que quedaban de la resistencia – si aún quedaba alguno.

El simple hecho de inhalar ya era doloroso, sentía que los pulmones le ardían debido al esfuerzo, pero no se detuvo, podía sentirlos tras de sí, esperando el momento en que ella cayera, torturándola con la incertidumbre, y entonces miro sobre su hombro y perdió el equilibrio, golpeando con su cuerpo el piso, lanzando un gemido de dolor. Intentando ponerse de pie a pesar del grito de inconformidad de todos sus músculos

— Me parece que se te ha terminado el camino Granger

Hermione cierra los ojos, porque reconoce esa voz y se niega a confirmarlo, mientras siente las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, y los sentimientos mezclándose en su interior, el miedo por estar ante él y el alivio de escucharlo de nuevo.

— Recuerdo que no eras tan callada, ¿No piensas saludarme?

Se obliga a sí misma a levantar la vista, a clavar su mirada en los ojos verdes que tan bien creía conocer, las pupilas esmeraldas no se despegan de sus ojos y Hermione observa los cambios, aquel ya no es el chico de 17 años que vio por última vez en el andén, ahora es un hombre que la mira fijamente, haciendo que su corazón lata desbocado tal y como cuando era una adolescente a pesar de las circunstancias. Realmente nunca ha dejado de quererlo.

— Hola Harry — saluda ella

Y el dolor la toma por sorpresa haciendo que se derrumbe por completo, es la segunda ocasión que siente un dolor así y no tiene ninguna duda que se trata de la maldición imperdonable, respira con dificultad cuando todo termina, sabe que solo fueron un par de segundos aunque su mente quiera hacerle creer que fueron minutos. Sigue sintiendo el ardor por sus miembros, las lágrimas en los ojos, los gritos en la garganta.

— Lord Potter para ti sangre sucia — escucha una segunda voz que arrastra las palabras y que ella reconoce

Clava la mirada en Malfoy, quien también ha cambiado con los años, pero a diferencia de ella se nota que él la ha estado pasando verdaderamente bien, y todo aquello parece divertirlo, siento un aguijonazo de dolor al comprobar por sí misma, el que Harry este en el mismo bando que el ex slytherin y no con ella.

Siente la varita en el cuello y clava la mirada en la de Harry, sintiendo la presión de la madera en su garganta, el miedo en su interior, el desconcierto y contra todo pronóstico, el alivio, está cansada de todo eso. Nunca supo cómo demonios había comenzado todo y tampoco había entendido que había terminado con el bando contrario al de Harry.

— No te preocupes Hermione — y Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, había extrañado tanto oír su nombre en esa voz — en nombre de la amistad que nos unió algún día, permitiré que ya no sufras más.

Hermione no cerró los ojos, y Harry no desvió la vista, lo último que ella vio fue el verde de los ojos del nuevo lord oscuro, Harry Potter.


	5. Cualquiera, menos Harry Potter

**Harmonía**

**Cualquiera, menos Harry Potter**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Cualquier otra persona lo habría dejado pasar, son esas cosas que pasan todos los días, ante lo que algunos ya se hacían ciegos y sordos, cualquier otra persona lo habría dejado pasar, pero no Harry Potter, y no, no es que esté buscando problemas o que le interesa la adrenalina ni ninguna de esas cosas con las que sus amigos a veces le riñen. Se trata simplemente de hacer lo correcto.

— Deberías de intentar no meterte en peleas antes del desayuno — le dice Hermione aplicando una poción en el labio partido

— No es que yo… — comienza

— Lo sé — Hermione lo interrumpe — has hecho lo correcto al defender a esa mujer de esos hombres que la estaban molestando, pero debes tener cuidado Harry, no es por nada pero no tienes madera de boxeador.

Harry le sonríe y hace una mueca de dolor cuando recuerda los golpes que tiene en el rostro.

— Nadie le falta el respeto a una mujer si estoy cerca Hermione — dice

Y Hermione sonríe, su amigo sigue siendo el mismo chico impulsivo y valiente que conoció y aun cuando eso le da muchos dolores de cabeza, espera que realmente nunca cambie.


	6. Casi como estar en Hogwarts

**Harmonía**

**Casi es como estar en Hogwarts**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**,****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Cuando ve a Harry sacando brillo a su Saeta de fuego por un momento es como estar en Hogwarts y no en Gridmun Place escapando de la guerra que ha estallado y a la cual ellos tendrán que unirse tarde o temprano, cuando cumplan con la misión que Dumbledore les encomendó.

Hermione se acomoda con el libro en su regazo en la butaca frente a Harry, observando la manera en que este da mantenimiento a su escoba, con la mirada llena de concentración y manos ágiles. De pronto sus ojos captan un bulto junto al pie derecho de Harry.

— Harry ¿Qué es eso? — pregunta señalando el envoltorio negro

Harry parpadea un momento desconcertado ante la voz de Hermione y luego sigue su mirada, se sonroja un poco ante, pero deja la saeta de fuego sobre la mesita y levanta lo que queda de su Nimbus 2000.

— Es mi antigua escoba — dice — no me atreví a tirarla.

Hermione deja su libro a un lado, se levanta y se sienta junto a él porque entiende, entiende lo que significan ambas escobas para el joven, sabe lo que significó la Nimbus para Harry – aunque ella no entienda mucho de amor a las escobas- y sabe por supuesto lo que significa la saeta de fuego y la razón por la que la tenía entre sus cosas, la razón por la que ella no la dejo en la Madriguera cuando tuvieron que huir de ahí.

Y aun cuando una voz interna le dice que lo correcto y lo mejor es tirar lo que queda de la Nimbus, se queda callada y acaricia el mango de la saeta de fuego

— Un día de estos deberías enseñarme todo lo que sabes de escobas

Por toda respuesta Harry le sonríe, por un momento olvidándose de todo lo que esta tras la puerta de Gridmun Place, en ese momento solo son sus escobas y sus mejores amigos.


End file.
